Not without my TV
by Laengruk10001
Summary: The Watterson once again fight over the remote this time at a different house. Takes place after "The Remote"


It happened once again. Anais had tricked the Watterson into a goose chase and she was about to view the Daisy the Donkey show once again like last time. The family watches as they were about to see her change the channel when the TV cuts off.

"What the?" She keeps pushing the power button, but nothing happens. By that time, Nicole busts down the door. The boys were behind her.

"What happened?" Gumball questioned. "I think the TV is broken." Everybody sigh. What would they do now. They could get a repairman but it would take until tomorrow for him to get to the house. Richard came up with one solution.

"I got it. We can watch TV in another house. Let try Matau." Nicole didn't like this idea. She reminds him what happened the last time they went there. We flash back to the time when Richard, Matau, and his sons were watching a TV drama show while his wife, Nicole, and his daughters were out. It got to the point when the episode reaches the wedding. A former fiance of the woman getting married show up.

"Oh no you don't Calvin! You had your chance at the restaurant." The man getting married said the same thing as him. "That's what I said!" He screams in rage then throws the television out the window. Matau next saw the girls coming in because he saw them on the sidewalk.

"Oh hi Ahsoka. I think we need a new TV. Plus a new living room because I first trashed the TV all over the place then threw it out." Ahsoka groans. The flashback ends flashing back to the present. Richard knew he couldn't go back there after seeing him act like that. So next came the best thing.

"No. I'm not letting you and your family used the living room TV." Benson said. Richard planned trip to the Park has failed.

"But why?" He says. Benson explains. Turns out Mordecai and Rigby smashed it playing last time for no reason.

"Okay. Fine. Next stop: Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." When they get there. It fails again. Bloo, Mac, and their friends were there being explained by Frankie and Dmitri.

"Buty why?" Richard said again. Frankie said the TV was broken by one of Bloo's crazy antics. Bloo said he wanted to watch TV now.

"I'm sorry, Bloo. It's still broken." Bloo says "Come on.", but Frankie still said no. He says "Come on" again, but she still stood her ground. This time Bloo does a long "Come on." which is probably seconds long. Frankie however still disagrees. Bloo again does another one, but it is stop by Frankie's husband, Dimitri Petrenko with a taser gun.

"Finally. Now I can get some rest. See you Frankie." Richard got only one place left in mind. It was the most super duper secret agency in California: TUFF. Surprisingly, the TV isn't damaged. So the Chief allows them to watch it as long as they got access to the Quacky the Duck show even though he was in jail once. Their hope is crushed when Dudley with a jetpack crashes into the widescreen. The TV falls flat to the floor.

"Oh come on!" Exclaimed Gumball. It looks like there is one place left for a TV and that is Matau's house. Reason why is because his TV gets unlimited channels. Plus you can watch multiple shows on split screen. Richard tries to open the door, but their locked out. So next best thing is to break in. Gumball and Darwin throws a brick threw the window giving everyone an entrance. The boys were the first one to walk in. It was all pitch black. Gumball and Darwin are the first ones to find the TV. Meanwhile, Richard is still trying to find it when he felt a touch. He turns around to greet an old Togrutan woman. The senior citizen reacts by using a cane to smack him. Richard's face change as this is happening

"Eat this you dirty burgular! No one steals from my daughter and granddaughter. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Ahsoka comes walking down to find out what was going on until she sees a robber who is being hit by her cane. She screams and gets behind her.

"You get him grandma!" Matau, who heard his wife comes down the stairs with an M16 in his hand along with his oldest daughter and son.

"What on earth is going on?!" He exclaims. Richard remembers that voice.

"Matau! Help! This old bag is beating me up!" Matau remembered that voice also.

"It's okay grandma. It's Richard. Not a robber." She stops at that point. Matau's grandma turned sweet at that time.

"Sorry, Mr. Watterson. I thought you were trying to harm us. Sorry I hit you. I'll go back to sleep." The grandmother goes to her bedroom to get back right to sleep. Matau know needs to know why the Wattersons were at his house.

"We need a TV. Can we please watch our shows on your TV?" Matau hearing this now couldn't say no as long as it doesn't go past 5:00. A special documentary on the Battle of Okinawa is on by then. Anais said to him that Daisy the Donkey is on at five. Matau said she couldn't watch then which upsets her like the last time with her family. Gumball, Darwin, Richard, and Nicole shows were on five too.

"I guess this comes down to one thing. Whoever gets to the remote first gets it!"

Hours later.

Lightning brights up the living room showing Gumball approaching the TV remote. A second lighting struck showing Darwin going in for it. The third lightning lights up the room again showing Richard going in for it. The last lightning shows Nicole, Gumball, Darwin, Richard, Anais, and Matau's hand near the remote. A fight breaks out at that point between them. After two more flashes of lightning everybody stood still in 1960's clothing with Matau wearing his CIA suit. The fight resumes later after getting the clothes off and into their regular ones. When it reached 4:30, the fight is now over. All of them seem to be bruised by everybody. Ahsoka turns on the light and came in to see everyone lying on the floor with bruised parts.

"Really guys?" Nobody could say a word. The door opens and in comes Matau's friends.

"Hey Matau, what's happening, baby?" Bower said. "Whoa, what happened here?" Matau just gave him "the face" meaning it wasn't good. Matau asked what brought them here. His friends explained they wanted to watch their shows on their own TV but a power outage stopped it from happening.

"Oh no you don't. I am watching that Okinawa documentary. Robert, you can't watch your rodeos, Rook, you can't watch your science channel, and Bower, you can't watch your championship football game-" Matau has just realized his mistake and puts both his hands on his mouth. He knows Bower is Championship football star. If he doesn't get his football game, you have just kicked yourself a hornet's nest.

"That tears it! No one takes away my football games! It's gonna rain pain!" Bower jumps on Matau and starts beating him. The Watterson with Matau being occupied with his African friend grabs the remote. Each of them try to get hold of it, but their parents were winning the most. Anais had to improvise. She pressed the power button and on the channel was Richard's show.

"Yes! I can see the finale now!" Nicole leaps onto Richard taking him down. Anais kicks Gumball and Darwin and she finally got control of the remote.

"Now I know what to do!" She smashes the remote by throwing it to the ground although it was in slo mow since everybody who wanted it screamed "No" very slowly until it broke.

"Oh man. What now?" said a disappointed Bower. "Whoever gets to the store buys the TV remote!" Rook stated before running to the car. Both Matau and friends and the Wattersons got into the car then drove away to the TV store. The Wattersons drove fast through the city without damaging anything. Matau on the other hand manages to drive through several buildings and a restaurant which the donut cop was in.

"I know this place has drive thru service, but not literally!" the donut cop said while holding a fry. He later eats it ignoring what had happened. The Watterson parked their car in the parking lot while Matau parks his by driving through the shopping center entrance. Luckily, no one was hurt, but they would have been. Getting out the car the four were met with an angry owner.

"You guys drive through my store and damaged it! You are going to pay for this damage! This is a big business I'm running and I'm not going to let anyone desecrate it with your filthy presence around! Security!" And so the security came dragging the four off into the jail cell installed. The Watterson split up into two groups. Group 1 is lead by Richard and has Gumball and Darwin. Nicole had Anais even though she still thinks of her as some kind of mastermind. Both race for the remotes, but it ends up with their mom getting to it first. She ran out the store right after she pays the cashier in a rush. She quickly gets in and drives away in the car leaving the rest of the family behind. Back in the store, Matau and his friends had successfully taken down the guards who took them and shocked them. The four walked out in relief.

"Great. That was close. Now if I know Nicole, she's fast. So that means she probably got to the remote first and made a dash for it. We need to go catch her now." All the friends left to get into the car which was in front of them after the crash

Nicole was driving back to the house while she strangely talks to the remote. "Don't worry. You're safe. No one can hurt you now. I'm in your hands." Nicole's car is hit by Matau's who owned a Black SUV. Somehow with the help of a device in his car screws his vehicle into hers. His car was now stuck in hers. Bower and Rook comes out and went onto her car's roof. Once there. They opened the top with the knife and Bower grabs her. Thankfully, she uses her self defense to kick him in the groin. Rook next got hold of her, but is thrown into her own car. Robert takes over the wheel while Matau is going to get her.

"Give me the remote Nicole and you wont' get hurt!" Matau stated. "I don't believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt a women since you believe every women deserve rights like fighting in open battle and self defense. You can't hurt women." Rook pops out of the car. "Yeah but I can." Rook took hold of Nicole. He was not gonna fight her. Instead, he's got another plan. Let's just say its a little bit perverted. With his knife, he cuts off her shirt and skirt. Her bra also came off with the shirt so she is left standing on the roof only in her unmentionable. She screams as the boys were looking at her half naked body and covers herself with her arms

"Ah! My eyes!" Matau not focused found himself back in the car as he fell trying to not look at her. Robert who shifts his focus away from Nicole turns to see a truck was heading for them. Robert steers the car left causing Rook to fall back in Nicole's car along with her who luckily falls on him.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Rook said in a perverted way. Nicole who becomes angry claws him. Robert drives the car back into Matau's house and straight into the living room after seeing it. This kind of thing disappointed Ahsoka and made her furious.

"You guys broke my house!" The boys got out the car apologizing to her. She knew there was one thing to end this. Ahsoka uses the force to get the remote into her hand. The boys then began arguing because it is unfair. She said they had to pry their remote out of her cold dead hands. Suddenly, Richard comes out and grabs the remote including the kids. Everybody now try to get the controller out of her hands including the now dressed Nicole. They kept using all their muscles, but they couldn't get it out. That is when everybody found themselves launched through the roof screaming. Everyone lands in front of the lawn.

"Who did that?" Matau questions. "I'm pretty sure everyone was in the fight for the control of the remote except for-" He finally figures it out. The Wattersons, Matau, and the others look through the windows to see Anais was watching her favorite show. She next turns her attention to the window to see everyone in surprise. She mocks them by showing them the remote in her hand.

"That is one smart little rabbit." Rook states. Matau on the hand wouldn't allow this to happen so he pushes a button on his wrist watch. In a flash the TV explodes right in Anais face. Then something strange happens. Four shadowy hands comes out of it and drags Anais into it. Her last breath was from screaming in terror. The Wattersons stood in shock.

"Are you insane? What's wrong with you?" Gumball scolded. "No one outsmarts me. So she is now in the universe's hand now. She has been split to tiny bits so she will never be brought back to her original form again. Well, I'm going to buy another TV. Anyone want something else?" Nicole breaks down in tears as she knows her own daughter is gone thanks to that jerk. Matau didn't care at all. He is going to be the only smart one in the town. This was a way of removing a thorn in his side.

**And that is about it. Yeah, so I chose to kill off Anais. Here's my reason. After watching a preview episode of season 2, at the end, I was upset with Anais. So this is what gave me an idea to make this. Don't hate me for this. This is only a one shot that ended in a bad ending for a character. I promise the next one shot will be better with a more happy ending if you wanted it. Also, I got a couple of announcements, my story "Glory: The 54th" has been removed due to me not interested in it anymore and will be replaced by "The Creed" as a July 4th replacement. I don't want anyone to continue it. Anyway this was a parody of the film "Glory" which was released in 1989 and starred Denzel Washington. If you want to see this movie, it's also available on Youtube. Glory: The 54th can continue in your minds with the help of this movie. I only recommend this movie to war drama fans. If you want to see what makes the film great, then go find out. This is the best civil war movie I saw. It had great sound. You know like Medal of Honor the game if you played it. Here are the last two announcement. There will be a story based on a canceled show on Cartoon Network. As for "The Creed", it's still in development. I have been busy playing Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood and I completed all the memories and missions. As for "The Games" based off The Hunger Games, it's been put on development halt. Two last things, hope you like Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends being in this and guess where I got the quote "It's going to rain pain from." If you don't, send me a message.**


End file.
